<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hey man, I love you but no fucking way by Dar_Hendra333</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117164">Hey man, I love you but no fucking way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dar_Hendra333/pseuds/Dar_Hendra333'>Dar_Hendra333</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marble Hornets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt No Comfort, Not songfic because it has a single song lyric, Unrequited Crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:41:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dar_Hendra333/pseuds/Dar_Hendra333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Au where Jay confesses his love for Tim and gets rejected</p><p>Tw: slight internalized homophobia</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hey man, I love you but no fucking way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Unedited as always, this isn't my otp but this fandom is LACKING</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, this is Tim, sorry I missed you..I'll call you back" </p><p>"Tim, sorry to bother you again, you told me everything..no secrets, right? Then didn't feel right, but i figured i should tell you that i- just meet me in Rosswood park, I'll be there at 2o'clock. Bye"</p><p>Jay gently set his phone down on the diner table, as if it was a bomb waiting to explode. </p><p>I can't believe I'm doing this..</p><p>Jay had always had some weird feeling whenever he worked as a camera man on Marble Hornets..specifically a weird feeling to a certain sassy smoker. Timothy Wright. Just seeing his rich brown eyes scan over Jay made his stomach churn with a funny feeling. Jay longed to run his fingers through Tim's dark locks of hair, fall asleep curled in each others arms, have Tim's rough finger tips run down Jay's back.. </p><p>I'm not like gay but...fuck..I love him. </p><p>His meal of hotcakes and coffee started to grow cold in front of him, Jay couldn't bring himself to eat. He felt so wrong inside..</p><p>This isn't..natural. Two guys being..together.. Tim will probably think I'm fucked up or something..</p><p>Hours passed with Jay occasionally chewing on the cold bites of hot cakes, but once it was near 2 o'clock, he quickly paid and thanked his waitress. As Jay hurriedly drove (careful to follow the speed limit), the thoughts from the diner followed him. </p><p>There are so many ways this could happen and I am afraid of them all..</p><p>After Tim and Jay were both their and standing between their cars, Jay cleared his nervously dry throat. "Tim there's something I've been meaning to say so I'll just.. hop right into it." </p><p>Tim's formerly chill demeanor turned worried, nervous. The shorter man pulled out his pack of cigs and worn lighter, lighting and putting a cigarette to his chapped lips, "okay?" </p><p>Jay rubbed his shoulder and closed his eyes, "I like you, I-I really like you..I-I love-..I love y-you, Tim. i have since-since we first met, I've always c-crushed on you..I mean, who wouldn't? you're funny, sassy, handsome-" Jay opened his eyes, only to be met with Tim's torn look. </p><p>"Tim, w-would you like to b-be more-" Jay began to desperately stutter.</p><p>"Hey man, I love you, but no fucking way. You'll-you'll find a-a good fella. Dating ain't for me, Jay. You've got a couple screws loose if you think that I-I'm the one you want.. I'm always here for you but no, absolutely not. I better get going." Tim settled back down in his car and had already driven away before the frozen Jay Merrick could move. </p><p>I should've predicted this.. I ruined our friendship all because I was horny for him..fucking hell I'm so messed up... </p><p>Jay sat down in the driver's seat of his sweltering car, too shocked with his stupidity to even cry. </p><p>Goddammit why am I like this?! why-why do i love him?! this is crazy, he said no but I cant fucking stop loving him! This has to be some-some sick and twisted nightmare- oh god the knots in my stomach hurt worse than any pain I've ever felt.. </p><p>and so Jay cried and he cried for a good long time. He never got the chance to find a relationship before he died, and that was Tim's biggest regret. Never letting the poor kid past his thick skin and personal trust issues. Never just giving him the love he wanted and deserved.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>